


The sleepover (Larry)

by writingismylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Funny, Gay, M/M, Romance, larry stylinson - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismylife/pseuds/writingismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a little one shot I wrote when I got kind of bored. It's supposed to be funny but it really isn't, some of its quite ridiculous. I'll see what you think anyway. Comment and kudos.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The sleepover (Larry)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little one shot I wrote when I got kind of bored. It's supposed to be funny but it really isn't, some of its quite ridiculous. I'll see what you think anyway. Comment and kudos.

3rd person POV

Based on song 'Stacy's mom' by Fountains of Wayne for about half of it -such an awesome song, worth a listen.

Ps - some of this is absolutely ridiculous but it's supposed to be amusing. It honestly isn't. You won't laugh.  
There's not any smut in this story either.

"Ok, fine mum, see you tomorrow!", Harry yelled over the phone and put it back onto the receiver.  
"Yes! I get to stay the night, Lou!", Harry exclaimed, ecstatically. Secretly, Harry was extremely excited about the night; he would finally get to stay the night with the boy he loved, Louis. Of course, Louis didn't know Harry was into him, or even gay for that matter. But Harry didn't care. He was going to make the night last.

He hoped it would be the best night of his life.

Secretly, he had been planning this all along. Now Harry's 19, and Louis is 21, they can finally do what Harry's been pining to do since the band formed. He's wanked thinking of Louis more times than he can remember, and Harry's been waiting for the day when he can finally feel himself inside Louis, letting out his load.

It goes without saying that Harry's hopes were high for tonight.

The two boys scrambled to Louis' bedroom and just hung around and played video games for a few hours. They nestled in beanbags and duvets on the softly carpeted floor. Louis gets up and excuses himself to the toilet. Harry sneaked glances at Louis' cute butt and slender body, thinking about how much he just wanted to be cuddling into it, feeling it pressing into his own.

'Louis, hun, you've got it going on...'

Louis returns and Harry began to push boundaries. He moves close to Louis and leans into him, feeling his body warmth radiating through his cute pyjamas with '53' written on them. Louis was just so adorable, Harry couldn't believe it.

'You're all I want and I've waited for so long..."

Harry snuggled even closer, and Louis seemed to accept the touch of Harry. Harry began to run his finger down Louis's chest, and he was sure he heard Louis groan. His hand ventured further down until it reached Louis's crotch. Harry gently began to stroke it. He could just feel the love radiating off of Louis.   
Louis subsequently shoved Harry off him with a confused look on his face. Maybe there was not so much love radiating off of Louis..

'Louis can't you see, you are just the one for me...'

"Harry, is there something you're not telling me?" Louis asked innocently. Harry turned the most crimson scarlet anyone has ever seen and probably burst a blood vessel or two in the process. Turning that scarlet surely can't be healthy.  
"Erm.. Well..", Harry stuttered,  
"Harry don't be so embarrassed, everyone has a rumbly tummy sometimes!" Louis giggled and Harry exhaled in relief.   
"Erm I'd better get some food then!" Harry said and excused himself.

'I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Louis'....' "Harry!" Louis called.  
"Louis! You interrupted the song lyrics!" Harry complained.   
"Sorry, but you've been a while in the bathroom! Did that sandwich make you sick or something?"  
"Nggh - I mean, yes, yes oh Louis! Oh I'm coming hAaaaang on!"  
"Are you sure you're alright Harry?"  
There came no reply, only a thumping which reverberated through the walls. Louis, being the inquisitive young man he was, decided to see if Harry was alright. He stood outside the bathroom door and listened.   
"Oh Louis, yes, yes, yes! Oh that's so good, you're so sexy.. Oh!" Harry moaned from the inside of the bathroom.

Suddenly realisation hit Louis. 

"Ouch! That hurt!" He exclaimed quietly, cursing how hard that realisation seemed to have hit him. Harry was wanking over him in the bath room. He couldn't believe it. The amount of dirty fantasies Louis had had about Harry was immense. The only reason Louis pushed Harry away earlier was because Louis was scared Harry would feel his massive boner and be disgusted or even surprised at the bulge.

When Louis realised that Harry felt the same way about him, he almost burst into the bathroom but stopped himself thinking it would be slightly creepy and disrespectful to say the least.

When Harry stepped out, Louis gave him a flirty and all knowing look which Harry ignored and quickly made his way back into the bedroom. When they were inside, Louis spoke up.  
"I know what you were doing in there, Harry. I heard you say my name."   
Harry stiffened up and turned deep crimson again, and Louis is by now convinced that it can't be natural. It must just be a fan fiction thing, he concluded.   
"Erm, well.. Yes.. I was just a little horny. That's all." Harry spluttered.  
"I'd just like to tell you that I feel the same way about you too, Harry." Louis said calmly and Harry suddenly looked like he would burst with excitement. Without thinking, he locked his lips onto the older boy.

After about half an hour of liplocking, Louis finally shot Harry a pleading look. Harry complied and unlocked the padlock with a small key and Louis gasped for breath.  
"Now can we kiss, rather than lip lock?" Louis asked jokingly.  
"Well, you know how I always like to take sayings literally and have the vaguest hope of making this story dangerously close to being slightly funny, so yes." Harry replied and they kissed passionately, their hips grinding into each other's and causing the boys to moan pornographically and totally unrealistically into each other's mouths. This is what Harry wanted. 

Suddenly Liam walked in for a reason which the author couldn't think of.  
"Li? What are you doing here?" Harry almost shouted.  
"I dunno."  
"Well can you go? We are in the middle of something here..."   
"Ok. Enjoy your gay session." He said almost bitterly and left the flat.

Louis sighed. "Coming out is going to be fun, isn't it!" Harry said sarcastically and slumped into Louis's arms.


End file.
